


The Latte Leaking Incident

by freelyf4llen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (only a little bit though), Degradation, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelyf4llen/pseuds/freelyf4llen
Summary: It was just meant to be a relaxing road trip with his friends.Another speed bump made him aware of another pressing situation, his stomach churning slightly at the thought. Karl had snuggled further into him, one arm wrapping around his middle. With every slight shake of the van, Sapnap could feel the pressure on his bladder tightening.Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so many chips. He shouldn't have drank so much either.God,he should've listened to Dream.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 34
Kudos: 315





	The Latte Leaking Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of my lovely friends! ^^ I hope they like it tehehe 💕
> 
> It's also my first time writing about omorashi, so please be kind! (´,,•ω•,,)

Sapnap grinned as Karl wrapped his arm around his, leaning his head onto his shoulder. They only had a few more minutes left before Skeppy called them back, and he intended to make the most of their break. He'd last seen George dragging Dream and Bad over to the convenience store, while Skeppy and Techno elected to remain in the minivan. Karl had decided to stop over at a coffee shop to get his morning fix, and Sapnap joined him anyway, waiting in the line.

"What are you getting again?" Karl piped up.

"Maybe a vanilla latte," Sapnap replied. "Or a frappe, I guess."

"Sweet," Karl hummed. "I think I'll go for something more chocolatey."

Sapnap smiled and reached down to lace their hands together, Karl's being partially hidden under the long sleeves of his color block hoodie. Karl smiled back at him, the lighting soft on his gentle, freckled face, and making his hair shine under its warm glow. He couldn't help but melt a little, utterly smitten with his gorgeous boyfriend. It was only when he'd given their orders that a sudden realization smacked him in the face.

"Dream's gonna kill us," Sapnap said, eyes wide. "He doesn't like coffee, right?"

"You should've told me before." Karl frowned. "We've paid for it already, though... Dream's going to be driving this time, right? We could stay in the back and hope the smell doesn't reach him there."

"Sorry, I only remembered it now." Sapnap gave him an apologetic look. "Yeah, you're right, Besides, it's not like we ordered straight up black coffee. Maybe he won't mind as much." Karl squeezed his hand comfortingly before they picked up their drinks and headed out the door.

They returned to the minivan just in time to see Dream and Bad hauling two bags full of family-sized chips, as well as a dozen bottles of ice-cold water. George had called shotgun, having just scrambled into the seat. Technoblade had kindly folded back the seat for them, and Dream wrinkled his nose at the sight of their cups. "Coffee?"

"Can't live without it," Karl chimed in.

Dream huffed out a smile and let them both in the backseat, sending in the bag of bottled water after them. "I hope you had your chance to go. We won't be making any more stops until we reach the hotel."

"We'll be fine," Sapnap said with a lazy grin. "I'm pretty sure I'll be asleep for the rest of it anyway."

Dream glanced knowingly at his cup. "Sure."

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "I swear."

"Dream, let's go!" George yelled from the passenger seat. "We'll get caught in traffic _again_ if you don't hurry up!"

"George, be quiet," Bad chastised him from the middle row. He pointed at a sleeping Skeppy, who had his head against the window.

"Alright gang," Dream announced as he slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Let's go!"

* * *

An hour later found them in the middle of a traffic jam along the highway, a couple of chips opened and devoured, as well as some water bottles emptied. Dream had been blasting his playlist for a good chunk of the trip, and Sapnap was halfway through begging for a turn on the AUX cord.

He'd finished his coffee already, the cup discarded in the bag with the finished chips, while Karl was still clinging onto the dredges of whipped cream from his mocha frappe. Despite the sugary drink, Karl was passed out against him, using him as a pillow. Deciding that Dream wasn't going to pay attention to him any time soon, Sapnap turned to wrap an arm around his boyfriend, drawing him close.

"Dude, this is literally going to take forever," Skeppy groaned, now much more awake. "I wish I was still asleep."

"You decided to wake up at the sound of pickle chips opening," Techno responded. "It's only fair."

"I don't even like that stuff!"

"Hey! Pickle chips are great," Bad said, interrupting his chat with George. "It's not my fault that you wouldn't give them a chance."

Karl shifted slightly against Sapnap. The latter held up a finger to shush them.

"I told you they're not actually made of pickles," Bad whispered loudly. "You just haven't tried them."

"I don't _need_ to try them!" Skeppy huffed back.

Sapnap tuned out their conversation as the van suddenly jostled in its tracks.

"Sorry about that," Dream called out. "Speed bumps."

Karl's hand had landed onto his thigh. Sapnap shifted them both into a more comfortable position, leaning his head onto the other's. Another speed bump made him aware of another pressing situation, his stomach churning slightly at the thought. Karl had snuggled further into him, one arm wrapping around his middle. With every slight shake of the van, Sapnap could feel the pressure on his bladder tightening.

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so many chips. He shouldn't have drank so much either. _God,_ he should've listened to Dream.

The bag of water bottles next to him, once so cool and refreshing, was now tempting him badly. If he could just finish his bottle, maybe he could use it to relieve himself before things got any worse. But then there was the subject of Karl...

Techno suddenly turned to face them, offering a bag of cheese puffs. Sapnap declined, feeling himself go a little red. The other man shrugged and turned back, Skeppy and Bad arguing on either side of him. He would also have to deal with these guys...

Even if he managed to keep himself hidden from anyone, Dream's soft, crooning playlist will definitely not be able to mask the sound of his piss.

Just thinking about it was making him sweat. How long was the trip going to take again?

Karl groaned softly, squeezing him tighter. Oh God no.

Sapnap felt himself breathing a little deeper. It's fine. This is fine. He could just finish the remaining half of his bottle and it will all be good, right? Maybe the boys would poke a little fun at him, but it would be nothing serious.

_The thought of anyone even watching him as he went—_

Sapnap shuffled a little, his pants tightening slightly. He needed to go somewhere that isn't just this open stretch of bridge. Every second that they weren't yet on solid land instead of over the damn sea was making him sweat bullets. He could be discreet.

He pushed Karl away by a fraction, trying to get some distance between them. But Karl had woken up, or was half-awake, at least, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling into his neck. "Sapnap," he purred. "You're so _warm._ "

On any other moment, Sapnap would've been rather pleased. This time, however, all he could do was inhale sharply as he tried not to get his dick in the way of things.

"I can't wait 'til we get to the hotel," Karl whispered, low enough so that only Sapnap could hear. "I'll finally have you all to myself."

"Pretty boy," he murmured back. Maybe if he got his mind off of it, it wouldn't feel as urgent as it was before. "You've already got me here."

Karl giggled, turning pink. "I was thinking a little more..." He let his fingers walk down Sapnap's stomach and squeezed his thigh. _No, please—_ "...private, you know?"

"Mmmh, Karl—" Sapnap rasped. He could feel every miniscule twitch of his fingers, blood rushing in his ears. Karl's hand moved towards his crotch, a playful glint in his eye. Sapnap barely had time to stop him before Karl squeezed his cock firmly through his shorts, his eyes widening at the pressure. _May God have mercy on his self-control._

Sapnap quickly took Karl's hand and brought it to his lips. "Soon, baby," he whispered. "Private, remember?"

Karl pouted a little. "Can I kiss you, though?"

"C'mere." Sapnap draped his arm around the seat, drawing Karl in close to kiss him soundly, pressing his lips against soft ones. They fit together like a puzzle, he thought, as Karl overwhelmed his senses. His scent, his hair, his warm mouth tasting faintly of mocha—Sapnap wouldn't have him any other way.

The sudden, sharp pressure on his bladder suddenly made him take another sharp inhale, panic slowly creeping inside his mind. Karl slowly pulled back, concern on his face. "You okay?"

"Fine," Sapnap gulped. "I just... I think I have to go."

"I don't think we can stop at the highway," Karl said, peering out the windows. "Why not use one of the bottles?"

"It's embarrassing! And they... They'll hear." Sapnap buried his face onto Karl's shoulder, feeling himself flushing. "I'll hold it in a little longer." He could and he _would,_ it wouldn't be so bad.

Karl pulled out his phone, staring at the map. "It says here that we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"I can do that," Sapnap said, trying to convince himself more rather than Karl. "Piece of cake."

Karl hummed, circling his arm around Sapnap's torso.

His breath hitched at the contact. "Karl..."

"Hmm?" That boy had the audacity to look down at him innocently, curly brown hair framing his face wonderfully. Sapnap thought he looked like an angel, but if he didn't know any better, he'd say his intentions were downright devilish.

Another speed bump. His cock ached in his shorts. He pressed his thighs together, cutting off the whimper threatening to spill from his lips. Skeppy and Techno were now talking about a game they were planning on doing, while Dream was entertaining George with a story about his childhood. Bad was leaning against Techno, one hand in a bag of chips, and the other scrolling mindlessly through his phone.

"Just go to sleep, Sapnap," Karl whispered, his breath hot against his ear. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"I can't—" Sapnap started, biting his lip when another pang almost sent him leaking onto his briefs.

"Can you pass me a bottle?" Bad called from the front.

"Sure," Karl answered. "Pass me the bag, Sap."

"I've got it," he grunted in reply, taking a bottle of water from the stash. It didn't help that it was wet against his hand, a little cold maybe. The van jolted again, and he could feel the water sloshing inside. It only took a second before Bad took it from him and started taking big, loud gulps from it. Sapnap felt himself shrinking down from the effort of holding it in.

Karl had wrapped an arm around his head, making him rest onto his shoulder. "Shhh," he murmured. "Go to sleep. You won't be thinking about it anymore."

"But we're so close anyway," Sapnap protested quietly. "It's fine. I can take it." He felt so close to bursting, but Karl didn't need to know that.

* * *

Just as soon as Dream had dropped them off, Sapnap was the first to rush to the bathroom, letting out a whimper of agony upon seeing the "out of order" sign. Karl was immediately beside him, patting his arm as he led him back to the lobby. He'd been saying something about "George" and "room" and "wait", but Sapnap was too busy concentrating on holding it in.

He wasn't about to go relieve himself out in the streets. He _refused_ to. But if they don't hurry up, he might as well get it done and over with.

The elevator ride was simultaneously the shortest and the longest minutes of his life. Karl's hand on his arm was keeping him grounded as he felt unnaturally warm, legs drawn tightly together, face creased as he tried to hold it in.

Skeppy, Bad, and Techno shared the room next door, while the rest of them occupied another. He was sure that George was deliberately taking his sweet time in unlocking the door; he'd had half a mind to shove him out of the way and do the deed himself. To his horror, George had marched himself straight to the bathroom and locked himself in.

" _George!_ " Sapnap howled. "I've been waiting all day! Let me in, _please!_ "

"Go bother Skeppy or something!" came George's muffled response.

"How long are you going to take in there?" Karl asked.

"I don't know!"

"I swear I'm gonna—" Sapnap's curse fell short as his bladder threatened to give way, and he looked up at Karl in alarm. "I'm not—Karl I can't—"

"It's okay," Karl whispered, just as reverently as he had in the van. "You can let it go."

It was so tempting to.

George was in the bathroom. He would probably hear them. His dick twitched in interest. Karl's hands were on either side of his face now as he led them to the corner of the room, as far from the bathroom as possible. Sapnap squeaked painfully as a wet spot formed in his shorts before he managed to seize back control.

"Karl," he sobbed.

"Shhh," Karl continued, stroking his cheeks. "I won't stop you. Let it go. It's just you and me here. Just let it out, Sap."

Sapnap looked down to see an unmistakable tent in Karl's jeans. His face remained soft, but his eyes held a dark, gleeful glint in them. Sagging in his boyfriend's touch, he hurriedly kicked his sneakers away before his bladder finally relaxed, and the golden stream rushed down his legs. A mix of relief and humiliation flooded his senses. He didn't even know he was crying until Karl was wiping his tears away, cooing lovingly to him.

"Karl," he sobbed again.

"You did so well," Karl murmured. "That felt good, right?"

Sapnap whimpered and nodded shamefully. Karl smiled and kissed his nose, then his lips, filling his head with soft, wonderful praises, and all he could think of was Karl, Karl, _Karl—_

Karl pushed him against the wall, eager against his mouth, their clothed cocks pressing together. Sapnap was wet, God, he was _soaked,_ and Karl didn't seem to mind one bit, no, not even when he felt so red and embarrassed—

And so damn _relieved._

"Karl," he groaned, drawing his head back for a moment to catch his breath. His head was still spinning, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

"D-Did I go too far?" Karl asked, eyes wide with worry.

"You're fucking wonderful," Sapnap replied with a slow grin. "Kiss me."

Karl's smile was just as sweet. "Gladly."

Sapnap was sure that he'd heard the sound of the door closing, but he was much more focused on the man in front of him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Karl palmed him through his wet shorts, and he hardened further under his touch.

"Can I?" Karl asked.

"Hmm?"

"I want to suck you off."

Sapnap's cheeks burned brightly. "God, _yes._ "

Karl knelt down in the puddle of Sapnap's own piss, hands deftly unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them down to expose his cock to the air. The cool breeze of the A/C was quickly replaced with the hot warmth of Karl's mouth, soft petal pink lips dragging over his shaft. His tongue wrapped around the head of his dick, lapping up the wet, salty residue. Sapnap threw his head back against the wall, low grunts coming out of his mouth as Karl continued to suck, tongue traveling past the slit, his head slowly moving back and forth.

Karl's hands grasped at his thick thighs as he shoved his nose against the curls resting at the base, taking in Sapnap's entire length, a small whimper leaving his lips as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

"You feel so good, Karl," Sapnap whispered shakily. The other hummed back at him, the low vibrations sending pleasant tingles against his skin. The coldness against his legs paired with the heat around his cock was a strange sensation. He hoped that the piss wouldn't smell or linger long, or that any of the others would barge in on them. The thought made him twitch in Karl's mouth.

"You... You want to be used as a urinal, don't you?" he muttered tentatively. Karl's eyes shot open as he looked up at Sapnap pleadingly, his face a pretty shade of red. "You'd like that? Having my piss all over you?"

Karl moaned weakly, his pace faltering.

A surge of confidence overcame Sapnap as his hands grasped at his boyfriend's brown hair, tugging at his curly locks. "Answer me!"

"Mmmfh!" Karl wailed back, gripping Sapnap's hips tightly. He put one hand on Sapnap's own, using it to move his head further.

"You want me to be rougher?" A nod. "Okay. I can do that."

He held Karl's head in his hands and thrusted against his mouth, in and out and in and out until he left Karl a whimpering mess, his eyes rolling back into his head from the pleasure. It didn't take long for him to shoot his load down Karl's throat, holding his head into place as spurts upon spurts of hot cum gushed out and dribbled against the sides of his chin. Karl had come untouched, if the wetness against his front and his high-pitched, keening moan were anything to go by.

Karl stood up on shaking knees and threw himself against Sapnap, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around his broad frame. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much, Sapnap, I love you. I love you _so_ much."

"What are you thanking me for?" Sapnap laughed in confusion, returning his embrace.

"For making me so happy," came his muffled reply. "For the record, I wouldn't... mind... if you used me as a urinal."

Hot embarrassment flooded Sapnap's cheeks. "O-Oh." He squeezed Karl tighter. "I'll keep that in mind."

"We should probably clean up now," Karl laughed nervously. "And maybe take a shower."

Sapnap tilted his chin up to press another soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Karl Jacobs," he said sincerely. "There might be towels in the closet that we can use."

A wide dopey grin spread across Karl's face. "Then a hot shower afterwards?"

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other WIPs hehe. Please forgive me, school's been stinky for my writer's block.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~ They motivate me to write more!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> I've got a [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/gravitasfallen) if you want to talk about things (＾∇＾)


End file.
